POV Laven
by Thoru-chan
Summary: 2 POV Lavi et 1 POV Allen retracant leur histoire d'amour à travers 3 étapes bien distinctes. Comment surmonteront-ils les épreuves qui s'opposent à leur amour ? Le dernier POV est dans le spoils. Si vous ne lisez pas les scans, le 3ème n'est pas à lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disparition**

Je restais de marbre, totalement figé derrière une Lenalee en pleure qui ne faisait que me rappeler la disparition d'Allen. Je venais de voir la vidéo que Timcampy avait fait de la rencontre entre Allen et ce Noé et je savais qu'Allen avait perdu son bras : sa seule et unique raison de rester à nos côtés, de combattre les akumas, d'être un exorciste. Je le savais et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter et à penser qu'il devait probablement être mort. Même si cette immense tâche de liquide rouge et pâteux devant laquelle, Lenalee pleurait, démontrer ce qui s'était déroulé après le départ de Tim, je ne pouvais accepter cette idée. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule fois.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, jiji me contacta par l'intermédiaire d'un golem. Cependant, un peu trop choqué sur le moment, je ne pu répondre qu'un faible « oui ». Une réponse tellement vague et pourtant si claire. Suite à ça, nous sommes retourné au bateau, les visages ravagés par la tristesse et la peine où nous furent surpris d'y voir un messager de la branche asiatique. Très rapidement et sans aucun détour, il nous annonça de continuer notre route sans Allen. Sans aucun indice pour nous dire si il est en vie ou non, nous laissant dans l'ignorance, le messager s'était contenté de passer le message de son chef. Cependant, en entendant Lenalee demandait avec insistance si Allen était encore en vie ou non, je réalisais que je mettais trop laisser aller. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ai prononcé ces paroles que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir dire.

« Lenalee…Tu as visionné les images de la mémoire de Tim. Allen a perdu son bras gauche. Il ne fait donc plus partie des exorcistes. »

Cette dernière phrase sonné faux. Je l'avais dites mais sans beaucoup de conviction. Je voulais m'en convaincre en la disant à voix haute cependant, cela ne servit à rien. Pour moi, Allen était toujours des nôtres et jamais je ne pourrais le considérer comme un étranger. Jamais… Malheureusement, je crois que mes paroles et celles de Wong avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Lenalee qui perdit toute son énergie et sa force de combattre. D'ailleurs, cela dura longtemps. Même après notre départ de Chine en compagnie de Miranda et ce découragement provoqué par la disparition d'Allen m'énerva au plus haut point. Si sa disparition devait touché autant quelqu'un, ça aurait dû être moi et non elle. J'étais sûrement celui qui le connaissait le mieux, celui qui connaissait toutes ses angoisses et ses sentiments. Et c'est rempli de ces sentiments de jalousie et d'énervement que j'explosai.

« Ca commence à bien faire… On y peut rien ! Hier, on a tout donné dans la bataille !! Il n'y avait rien à faire ! On ne pouvait pas le sauver !! On est en guerre après tout, non ?!!! REDRESSE LA TÊTE ET PASSE A LA SUITE !!! »

Tous ces mots étaient sortit de moi comme si je les retenais depuis des années pourtant… lorsque je vis Lenalee pleurait, je ressentis comme une douleur au niveau de mon cœur. Etais-ce vraiment ce que je ressentais ? Au plus profond de moi ? Non, il y avait autre chose mais quoi… je ne savais pas. Cependant, lorsque le vieux me rappela la raison de ma véritable existence que tout commença à s'éclaircir…

Après ça, je réussi à m'isoler sur un coin du pont. Je voulais réfléchir par moi-même, retrouver la vraie raison pour laquelle j'avais oublié que je n'étais dans la congrégation que pour enregistrer l'histoire et rien d'autre. Je voulais trouver la cause de cet oubli et de ces sentiments qui apparaissaient lorsque je me retrouvais entouré des autres exorcistes. Non, les sentiments qui apparaissaient lorsque je me retrouvais seul avec Allen...

Flash Back –

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Allen ? » demandais-je en voyant le visage rempli de tristesse de celui-ci. Il se retourna vers moi, les cheveux au vent car nous étions en haut du mat.

« Lavi… Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il, un peu surpris mais aussi d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je voulais te voir. » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me répondit avec un petit sourire. Je regardai sur le pont pour voir si quelqu'un était dehors mais dans la nuit, je ne voyais rien et j'en déduisis que cela devait être de même par en bas. Je m'approchai d'Allen et le pris dans mes bras, le surprenant un peu car il prononça mon prénom sous forme de question.

« Lavi ? »

« Désolé mais… tu as l'air si triste que j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras. » murmurais-je. A cet instant, je sentis son pouls s'accélérer et très rapidement, il mit ses bras autour de moi en enfouissant sa tête dans mes vêtements. « Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandais-je, inquiet.

« … Je… depuis que mon œil est revenu… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir. C'est comme si Mana voulait m'en empêcher afin de me punir une seconde fois… » dit-il avec hésitation.

« Tu te sens encore coupable de l'avoir transformé en akuma ? » questionnais-je avec appréhension.

« Je pense que… jamais je ne pourrais oublié ce que j'ai fais. Un péché et un péché et je le porterais jusqu'à la fin. Je m'étais dis ça lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir exorciste. Cependant, après avoir perdu la capacité de voir l'âme des akumas une fois, j'ai ressentis comme un grand vide en moi. Mana n'était plus à mes côtés et j'ai ressentit les mêmes sentiments que lorsqu'il était mort. Je crois que j'aurais pu refaire la même erreur que lorsque j'étais enfant si cela avait été le cas… » commença t-il à dire. « Mais, lorsque j'ai récupéré mon œil gauche… la sensation que Mana était là est revenu… Je pensais que tout redeviendrai normal puisque je m'y étais habitué cependant, cet œil est beaucoup plus puissant. La malédiction s'est accru et prend encore plus possession de moi. Au début, je pensais pouvoir le supporter mais plus les jours passent, plus je ressens une présence m'envahir et prendre possession de moi… C'est comme si Mana me punissait en anéantissant tout mon être… Et… c'est vraiment troublant… Tellement troublant que je ne dors plus… » termina t-il en disant sa dernière phrase dans un murmure de terreur.

Sur le coup, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'autant d'angoisses auraient pu se trouver dans l'esprit d'Allen. Il n'avait que 15 ans et pourtant, il se torturé pour tellement de choses. Lorsque je réalisai ceci, je compris que nous étions encore plus similaire que je le pensais lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Lui et moi avions nos propres angoisses : les miennes par rapport à mon devoir, les siennes par rapport à son défunt père. C'est pourquoi, je compris vite ses sentiments et pu répondre rapidement pour ne pas le laisser se perdre encore plus dans ses peurs.

« Je crois que je te comprend un peu. C'est comme si tu essayais de rejeter une partie de toi, de la fuir mais qu'elle finissait toujours par te rattraper, n'es-ce pas ? » dis-je. Je l'entendit acquiescer d'un murmure et continua de parler. « Dans ton cas, cela doit être un peu plus complexe mais je pense que à force de trop y penser, tu en fais une obsession. C'est surtout à cause de ça que tu n'arrives plus à dormir la nuit. Si tu essayais de penser à autre chose, à une chose qui te rend heureux ou te donne un peu de joie la plupart du temps, ton poids sera largement allégé, tu pourrai vivre bien plus facilement et ne plus te torturer l'esprit avec tous les malheurs qui t'entourent. » terminais-je.

« Tu ressens aussi une force oppressante contre toi ? » me demanda Allen en relevant un peu la tête pour voir mon visage.

« Evidemment. Depuis mon enfance, je vis avec mes propres fardeaux, je les enfouis au plus profond de moi pour essayer de ne plus y penser mais… ils refont toujours surface. Ce sont des forces tellement oppressantes qu'on ne peut presque jamais oublié leur présence. » répondis-je en resserrant mon étreinte sur Allen.

« Presque jamais ? » dit-il. A cet instant, je baissai la tête pour le regarder et je lui souris.

« Lorsque je te parle, lorsque je te prend dans mes bras, lorsque je t'embrasse, lorsque je passe la nuit avec toi... Lorsque je suis tout simplement à tes côtés, j'oublie totalement ces angoisses. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à faire ça… Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire de moi un homme normal et sans peurs. » expliquais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et c'est pour cela que selon moi, tu es indéniablement mon âme sœur. » finis-je par dire en accompagnant cette phrase d'un sourire amoureux et réconfortant. Je vis les joues d'Allen rougir malgré l'obscurité et ses yeux brillaient comme si des larmes allaient couler mais, le sourire qu'il avait affichait me rassurait.

« Alors… on se ressemble car, les seuls nuits où j'arrivent à dormir… c'est celles que je passe à tes côtés. » murmura t-il en approchant son visage du mien. Alors que ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes, un invité surpris arrêta ce moment magique en quelques secondes.

« LAVI !! » cria une voix de vieillard.

Je m'écarta immédiatement d'Allen avec un peu de regret et me pencha à la passerelle pour regarder le pont.

« Jiji ? » demandais-je puisque je ne voyais rien.

« Descends tout de suite ! Nous avons du boulot ! » répondit-il sans plus d'explication.

Je me tournai vers Allen et esquissa un petit sourire désolé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me retenir. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et descendit rapidement sur le pont pour y retrouver jiji.

Fin Flash Back –

En repensant à cet instant d'intimité entre Allen et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Cela s'était déroulé seulement quelques heures avant le début de la bataille, seulement quelques heures avant qu'Allen disparaisse. Si seulement j'avais été honnête avec mes sentiments à ce moment-là, si je les avais fait passer avant ma tâche de Bookman, je n'aurai pas eu à dire « au revoir » à Allen de façon si discrète, j'aurais pu l'embrasser, j'aurais pu passer un moment de liberté qui aurai peut-être pu influencer le tournant de cette bataille… J'aurais peut-être pu sauver Allen… Pourtant, malgré tous ces remords, pourquoi es-ce que les phrases de Jiji continuent de tourner en rond dans ma tête ? Pourquoi ne disparaissent-elles pas ? Essayèrent d'oublier Allen et mes sentiments en me consacrant à ma tâche de Bookman que j'avais commencé à oublier au fur et à mesure que j'étais à ses côtés ?

« Nous ne prenons pas parti. » murmurais-je.

Cette phrase ne cesse de se répéter. Est-elle fausse ou vraie ? Aurais-je moins souffert si je ne m'étais pas attaché à Allen ? Sûrement. Mais… Serais-je encore en vie si je n'avais pas eu une accroche qui me poussait à revenir en vie à chaque retour de mission ? Aurais-je eu le courage de surmonter ma tâche de Bookman et les combats contre les akumas si je n'avais pas eu la pensée qu'une fois la mission terminée, je pourrais prendre Allen dans mes bras ? Aurais-je pu survivre… seul ?

A cette pensée, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder la carte abandonné par Allen.

« Les Bookmen… n'ont pas besoin de cœur. » chuchotais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras.

Quelle ineptie. Sans un cœur… sans ces sentiments envers Allen… sans ces palpitations qui faisaient battre mon cœur à chaque fois que j'étais aux côtés d'Allen… sans lui, je n'aurais jamais compris ce qu'avoir un cœur signifiait… sans Allen, je serais mort depuis bien longtemps : Mon corps n'aurait été qu'une coquille vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Détermination**

A cet instant précis, tout commença à basculer.  
Lorsque j'entendis quelque chose tomber au sol, je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Lavi. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris les paroles de Road, je ne les avais pas encore saisies mais... lorsque j'ai dû me défendre contre une attaque à pleine puissance de Lavi, je su que quelque chose avait changé. Lui... le Lavi que je connaissais n'aurait jamais osé frapper ses camarades et encore moins moi. J'étais sûrement la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, du moins, c'est ce qu'il me faisait ressentir alors... pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi utiliserait-il toutes ses forces pour me frapper ? Essayait-il de me tuer ? En enchaînant questions sur questions sur les raisons de son comportement tout en essayant de me défendre de ses attaques, je ne parviens qu'à une seule conclusion : "Il doit être possédé par une entité !" Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour essayer de régler le problème et j'enfonçai mon épée dans son corps. Seulement... il ne m'a pas fallut plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que mon attaque avait été inefficace. Il m'assena un nouveau coup de poing contre lequel, je ne pu me défendre et je m'écrasai contre le sol tout en entendant les paroles de Road. Ces paroles qui me demandaient de faire une chose totalement impossible.

"Si tu veux répliquer... fais-le avec les griffes de ta main gauche, Allen !!" avait-elle crié avec un enthousiasme.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle me proposé une telle alternative ? Elle le savait, elle savait pertinemment que jamais je ne porterai la main sur mes compagnons... que jamais je n'oserai porter la main sur lui, sur l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, sur ma seule raison d'être. Même dans les moments les plus critiques, même si Lavi devait être sur le point de me tuer, même si il me supplier, jamais je n'utiliserai ce main gauche sur lui : il m'était trop important pour le perdre aussi bêtement. C'est sur cette pensée que j'atterris contre le mur à cause d'un des coups que Lavi m'avait donné et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais, mon corps bougea tout seul et je le pris dans mes bras. Cette tentative pouvait paraître un peu stupide de l'extérieur mais pour nous, pour Lavi et moi, cette étreinte était beaucoup plus significative. C'était le geste qui nous permettait d'avancer lorsqu'on était sur le point de se briser, le seul moyen de se remonter le moral mutuellement, notre façon de se prouver que nous vivions l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai cru que si je lui remémorais cela, je pourrais le ramener à la raison, le ramener près de nous, près de moi...

"Lavi... entends-tu... ma voix ?" dis-je avec les forces qu'il me restait tout en resserrant mon étreinte sur lui et en espérant que ma voix puisse le faire réagir. Cependant, cette tentative ne marcha pas et je continuais de parler pour lui faire entendre ma voix le plus possible, qu'importe les paroles prononcés.  
"Toi et moi... nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir protéger Lenalee et Chaoji... C'est ce que disais Krory, non ? Kanda, lui... se battrait, je pense." continuais-je tout en encaissant le coup de poing que Lavi m'assena dès que j'eu terminé de prononcer cette phrase. A cet instant, je su que même ma voix ne lui ferais rien mais par fierté ou vanité, je continuais tout de même de parlais : je ne voulais pas accepter le fait que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le ramener à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça car je ne voulais pas abandonner l'idée que j'étais la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.  
"Lenalee... attache plus d'importance... à ses amis, qu'au monde entier... et cette Lenalee... elle est en larmes !!" criais-je en espérant que si j'haussais le ton, il m'entendrait mieux. Cependant, lorsque je vis le regard sans vie de Lavi, lorsque je sentis ce regard sans aucun désir posé sur moi, un frisson de peur m'envahit. Un frisson qui s'accentua lorsqu'il prononça les mots qui firent disparaître les quelques espoirs qu'il me restait.  
"Je ne suis pas... votre ami..." prononça t-il sans aucune émotion avec cette voix pourtant si chaude et enjoué d'habitude.

A ce moment-là, tout ce que j'avais construit, tout mon monde s'écroula. Si je n'étais même pas un ami... comment pouvais-je espéré être la personne qu'il aimé le plus ? J'avais été si imbu de moi-même, je m'étais surestimé d'une manière dont je ne m'aurais jamais cru capable et maintenant... je le réalisais. C'est pourquoi je ne pu me défendre contre les autres coups qu'il m'assena, c'est pourquoi je ne pu réagir lorsqu'il continua de parler et d'affirmer que je n'étais rien pour lui. Mais, même en pensant à cela, même si mon coeur se briser petit à petit, mon corps, lui, réagissait aux attaques de Lavi. Peut-être voulais-je inconsciemment rester en vie pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Lavi ? Mais à quoi cela servait-il puisqu'il se moquait de nous ? Pourquoi es-ce que je pensais ainsi ? Pourquoi je continuais d'espérer alors que tout était clair ? Pourquoi es-ce que j'hésitais encore à utiliser mes griffes alors que c'était le meilleur moyen d'arrêter ce flux d'attaques ? Mes sentiments étaient-ils si fort alors que tout ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant venait de disparaître ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, tout était beaucoup trop flou pour moi. Et c'est lors de ce moment de doute que Lavi réapparut à mes côtés après avoir utilisé le sceau du feu. Dès que je vis son visage, tout redevint clair, je ne pouvais pas le blesser !

"Ne m'oblige pas à te faire de mal !"

Ce sont les seuls mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche à cet instant. Les seules choses que j'ai réussi à dire alors qu'il y avait tellement d'autres mots que j'aurais pu utiliser. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dis ce que je ressentais au fond de moi ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dis quelque chose comme "Lavi, rappelles-toi de mes sentiments !" ou bien "As-tu oublié tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble ?" ? Pourquoi avais-je sortis ces simples mots qui semblaient si faibles et qui faisaient croire que j'allais vraiment attaqué si ça continuais ainsi ? Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, ces mots n'eurent aucun effet : ils étaient vraiment faibles. Je me retrouvai rapidement au sol, légèrement sonné et ne pouvant presque plus réfléchir à un moyen de faire reprendre conscience à Lavi quand une idée me vint à l'esprit. Lavi n'était peut-être pas possédé mais simplement contrôlé. Et je ne voyais personne dans cette pièce qui aurait pu faire ça mis à part Road. C'est donc dans cette ultime tentative que j'utilisai mes dernières forces pour atteindre Road en la transperçant de mon épée. Cependant, cette tentative aussi fut... un échec. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre que j'étais fini, il ne me restait plus aucune autre alternative. Dans ce dernier instant de lucidité, je tournai ma tête vers Lavi, voulant graver son visage dans ma mémoire... qu'importe son état. Si je devais disparaître, ça serait avec le visage de la personne qui m'était la plus importante et peut importe si ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est ainsi que je fus entouré par des flammes et envoyé dans les airs. Je crois que ma pensée à ce moment-là, a été "je t'aime" mais, elle disparut bien vite lorsque je compris que ce n'était pas la fin. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que les flammes qui m'entourer n'étaient pas chaudes, j'ai tout de suite tourné la tête vers Lavi en comprenant qu'il avait sûrement repris ses esprits. Cependant, je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'il se passait : il semblait lutter contre quelque chose pour retourner son maillet contre lui. Retourner son maillet contre lui ?! Qu'avait-il en tête ? Pourquoi en arriver à cette extrémité ? En assistant à cette scène, je fus sur le point de lui crier d'arrêter mais les flammes l'entourèrent avant même que je pu dire quoique ce soit et le seul mot qui sont sortit à cet instant fut son prénom. Je l'avais hurlé tellement fort que je pensais m'être briser les cordes vocales mais cela m'importais peu. Je ne voulais pas le voir disparaître, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure comme ça, cette simple pensée m'était insupportable. Le simple fait de penser qu'il voulait se tuer m'énervait au plus haut point et effaça tous les doutes qui m'avaient habités lors de ce combat contre lui : je me fichai de n'être pas la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, je me fichai de ne pas avoir pu le résonner grâce à ma voix et je me fichai totalement qu'il ait voulu me tuer. Tout ce qui compter à cet instant, c'était de le sauver ! Je m'élançai donc vers lui, entouré de ma Crown Clown et cria son nom encore une fois tout en enchaînant sur d'autres paroles.

"SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER TE TUER !!!" criais-je en entrant dans la tornade de feu qui entourait Lavi.

Je vis rapidement l'emplacement de Lavi et arriva dans les secondes qui suivent à ses côtés. Je l'entourai de mes bras et ainsi de ma Crown Clown pour le protéger des flammes et lui murmurai dans un dernier espoir de le calmer totalement.

"Si tu dois disparaître, je disparaîtrai avec toi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Révélation**

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que nous étions dans notre nouveau QG qu'Allen avait déjà disparu, enlevé par la section "Crow" qui est spécialisé dans les combats et la magie. Très rapidement, je me trouvai dans une pièce occupée par le maréchal Cross. En tant que Bookman, je devais enregistrer la conversation qui allait avoir lieu et le reporter à Jiji mais, en tant que Lavi, j'étais là pour savoir ce qui allait advenir d'Allen et surtout, essayer de le supporter si cela était nécessaire. Cependant, les deux raisons de ma présence dans cette pièce s'effacèrent rapidement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en laissant entrer Allen, entouré de gardes de la section "Crow". Lorsque je le vis rentrer dans la pièce, son regard était perdu et reflétait une mélancolie profonde : celle que je pouvais voir lorsqu'il se rappelait de Mana, son père adoptif... Le simple fait de revoir ce regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines fit réagir quelque chose en moi : j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire oublier toutes les pensées sombres qu'il avait a cet instant cependant, c'était impossible. Je me contentai donc de le regardai plus précisément et je remarquai le sort qui scellé son bras gauche, non, le sort qui scellé son innocence. Je ressentis une vague de colère en comprenant qu'on le prenait pour un traître, pour quelqu'un qui pourrait nous blessé alors qu'en réalité, il ne le ferait jamais. Heureusement, ma colère s'apaisa légèrement lorsque Allen commença à parler.

"Mana... avait une connexion avec le 14eme, n'es-ce pas ?" avait-il prononcé d'une voix qui se voulait sereine.

Cependant, tout trahissait son appréhension : sa voix légèrement tremblante, ses poings serrés, son regard fuyant et le ton peu assuré avec lequel il avait parlé. Sa prestation pouvait sûrement trompaient les autres personnes ici présente mais pas moi, je le connaissais trop pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait peur... il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir et la seule pensée de le voir effondré à cause de ce qu'il allait apprendre me fit légèrement regretté d'être venu dans cette salle. S'il devait changer au cours de cette réunion, s'il devenait une personne différente, si jamais... il n'étai plus "mon" Allen, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai et cela m'effrayait. Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, la conversation avait continué et lorsque j'en repris le cours, j'écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que venait de dire le maréchal.

"Lorsque le 14eme est mort, je lui ai promis de veiller sur Mana. Si je le faisais, il reviendrait vers Mana un jour ou l'autre. Tu m'as promis ça, Allen. Ou, devrais-je dire... 14ème ?" révéla Cross en se tournant enfin vers nous et surtout vers Allen. Sur le coup, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devait se tromper sûrement quelque part, Allen ne pouvait pas être un Noé. Pourtant, il continua de parler et de révéler de plus en plus de chose, toutes aussi ahurissantes les unes que les autres pour finalement arrivé à la phrase qui figea mon coeur. "La mémoire du 14eme est implanté en toi. Tu es l'hôte nécessaire pour sa résurrection."

A cet instant, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul à être tellement surpris que je ne pouvais plus bouger, Allen était totalement tétanisé. C'était comme si tout lui devenait plus clair, comme si il venait de tout comprendre après avoir vécut toute sa vie dans l'obscurité. Et cette réaction me fit légèrement trembler. Je le sentais déjà s'éloigner de moi. Rien n'avait commencé et pourtant, je sentais que c'était déjà la fin. Cette simple révélation allait mettre un terme à tout. Le maréchal ne semblait, pourtant, pas près d'avoir fini et pour ramener Allen parmi nous, il lui assena une gifle qui me fit réagir et sortir de ma transe. C'est après ça qu'Allen se décida de commencer à poser des questions auxquelles Cross ne pouvait presque jamais répondre mais, il put lui donner plus d'informations sur sa condition actuelle et futur : des informations que j'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir.

"La mémoire implanté va peut-être effacé l'hôte et te changer en 14eme. Il y a déjà des signes, pas vrai ?" questionna le Maréchal en regardant Allen de haut.

Voilà la phrase qui tourna en boucle dans ma tête pendant quelques minutes. La présence de la mémoire du 14eme allait faire disparaître Allen, il allait mourir... Comme je le pensais, il ne serait plus "mon" Allen... Le simple fait de savoir ce futur apocalyptique pour moi me donna envie de partir de la salle le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, je ne voulais pas savoir quand es-ce que ça arriveras, je ne voulais pas accepter l'idée qu'il disparaîtrai un jour et pour cela, il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce, que j'oublie tout ce que je venais d'entendre et que je fasses comme si de rien n'était mais... je n'en avais pas le droit... mon devoir de Bookman m'en empêcher...

"Quand Mana me disait qu'il m'aimait, voulait-il dire moi... ou..." prononça Allen d'une voix rempli de tristesse.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de cacher ses sentiments et le voir aussi anéantit ne fit que confirmer tous les doutes que j'avais au début de cette entretien : je ne le supporterai sûrement pas... Même si j'étais aussi là pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, je n'y arriverai pas. C'était trop dur de le voir souffrir et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Même si je n'étais pas la cause de son chagrin, le simple fait que le mot "amour" soit inclus dans sa phrase m'avait fait culpabilisé. Le sens était-il différent lorsque je l'employer que lorsque Mana l'employer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Pourtant, moi, j'étais sûr et certain que ces mots étaient seulement et uniquement pour Allen. Lorsque je lui susurrais un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, il était l'unique destinataire et j'eus envie de le lui dire immédiatement pour lui remonter le moral mais ce comportement aurait été puéril. Il n'était pas question de moi durant cette conversation : que je lui dises que je l'aime ne résoudra rien... Ce qu'il voulait entendre c'était un "je t'aime" de la part de Mana, une déclaration rien que pour lui et non pas pour le 14eme mais... c'était impossible à réaliser : Mana n'est déjà plus de ce monde...  
Lorsque je vis Cross enlaçait Allen, je fus légèrement surpris mais rien de très important comparé à ce qu'il lui avait dit seulement quelques secondes après.

"Que ferais-tu si je te disais que tu devras tuer quelqu'un que tu aimes quand tu deviendras le 14eme ?"

Mon sang se figea lorsque Cross prononça ces paroles. Quelqu'un qu'il aime ? Le tuer ? Allen fera ça dans un futur encore incertain ? Allen serait obligé de commettre un tel acte ? Surpris par cette nouvelle découverte, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser de vouloir savoir qui serait la cible d'Allen si une telle chose devait arrivé. Serais-ce moi ou quelqu'un d'encore plus important pour lui... Quelqu'un à qui je n'aurais jamais pensé comme étant la personne la plus importante pour lui ?

"QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DIRE PAR LE FAIT QUE JE VAIS TUER UNE PERSONNE QUE J'AIME ?!! MAÎTRE !!!" cria Allen alors que les gardes essayaient de le mettre dehors.

Ces paroles de sa part eurent l'effet d'une claque sur moi. Comment avais-je osé pensé ne serais qu'une seconde que Allen ferais ça ? Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir voulu savoir qui était la personne la plus importante pour lui et serra les dents en comprenant que la douleur que ressentait Allen à cet instant devait être encore plus dure que la mienne. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait sûrement mourir mentalement et qu'en plus de ça, il allait tuer quelqu'un qu'il aimait avant que son esprit n'ait totalement disparu... C'est comme si on lui annoncer un futur inéluctable et pourtant, il résistait. Il n'accepterai pas la défaite avant qu'elle ne soit en face de lui et cette simple déduction me fit bien comprendre qu'Allen resterait toujours le même jusqu'à la fin : il resterait toujours "mon" Allen. Et cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'il continua de parler à son maître.

"Quand j'ai rejoint la Congrégation... j'ai juré à Mana que je continuerai, quoiqu'il arrive, à marcher devant moi jusqu'à la fin. Je suis celui qui a juré ! Je ne sais pas... à quel point j'ai été influencé par la mémoire du 14eme et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment interpréter ces nouvelles sur Mana. Mais je l'aime toujours ! Ces sentiments... VIENNENT DE MON COEUR, DU VRAI MOI !! Alors je vais continuai à réalisai la promesse que j'ai faites avec Mana. C'est ce que j'ai décidé !"

Oui, Allen serait peut-être amené à devenir quelqu'un d'autre mais pour le moment, c'était lui et lui seul qui choisissait le chemin qu'il traçait. Il était le seul maître de son destin à l'instant même où l'on parlait. Il était le seul et l'unique à pouvoir décider de la voie qu'il prendrait dans le futur et le fait qu'il soit l'hôte du 14eme ne changeait rien à ça. Allen était Allen tout simplement.  
Cependant, je crois que j'ai été un peu trop optimiste sur ce coup-là. Je pensais que rien de changerai, qu'Allen resterait à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arrive mais je me trompais lourdement. Et cela je l'ai très bien compris lorsque Cross quitta la pièce... Quand Allen se diriger vers la sortie opposé, vers la sortie à côté de laquelle je me trouvais, il remarqua enfin ma présence et le regard qu'il avait à ce moment-là, c'était un regard que je connaissais par coeur : un regard rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre que je mettais trompait sur toute la longueur. Allen allait peut-être rester Allen mais il ne resterait pas "mon" Allen. Son expression était tellement simple à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire un seul mot. Il allait s'éloigner de moi, m'abandonner, me laisser seul... dans l'unique but de me protéger. Son choix était déjà fait : il ne prendrai pas de risque, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me tuer ma inadvertance. Cependant, même si je comprenais ses sentiments, l'idée en elle-même me rebutait. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui, je ne voulais pas passer toutes mes nuits dans un lit seulement réchauffé par ma seule chaleur corporelle, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. C'était égoïste mais, c'était mes sentiments : Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner maintenant. Malheureusement, Allen dû comprendre mes intentions car il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de sortir totalement de la salle et m'accorda un dernier regard. Il bougea légèrement les lèvres, prononçant un mot inaudible et sortit de la salle, escorté des gardes. Quand à moi, j'étais figé, anéanti et perdu. J'avais compris ce qu'il m'avait dit, je savais lire sur les lèvres alors c'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Toutes les idées que j'avais pour le pousser à rester près de moi s'évaporèrent sur le coup. Le simple mot qu'il venait de prononcer avait mit fin à toute notre histoire et avait déterminé le futur d'Allen : il resterait seul pour l'éternité afin de ne pas être obligé de blesser un être cher... Et ce simple mot... ce petit mot anodin que l'on dit presque tout le temps... cette salutation si banale... était en fait le mot le plus douloureux que j'ai eu à entendre de toute ma vie.

Il m'avait dit "Adieu" à jamais.


End file.
